Sekai wa MUSIC!!!
Sekai wa MUSIC!!! ~Mateki yori~ (世界はMUSIC!!! ～魔笛より～ lit. The World is MUSIC!!! ~from The Magic Flute~) is the seventh track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 3 and the second of the three Musik featured in An Encore from Space. The song is based on Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen, the most well-known of the Queen of the Night's arias in Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's The Magic Flute. Lyrics TV Size Though never used as an ending theme, the song has an instrumental TV Size version included in ClassicaLoid Original SoundTrack. Full Japanese= 世界はMUSIC 誰にでもできる 誰にでも楽しめる くれたものお返ししなきゃね たのしい時間で なんでもMUSIC 奏でられるはず 好きになっちゃうメロディ みんな踊りだす 空の向こうの宇宙 君と僕と世界中 全部 音楽と愛で満たしましょう 石器時代の人たちから 現代の人たちまで 音楽のこと大好きだし 楽しみたい 気持ちを持っているから 仲良くなれるはずだよ みんなをおもてなし 銀河の果てまでも 地球の裏側の人も 全部 音楽と愛で満たしましょう 世界はMUSIC 誰にでもできる 誰にでも楽しめる くれたものお返ししなきゃね たのしい時間で なんでもMUSIC 奏でられるはず 好きになっちゃうメロディ みんな踊りだす 空の向こうの宇宙 君と僕と世界中 全部 音楽と愛で満たしましょう どんな時代の人たちだって 喜怒哀楽とかあって いろんなこと考えたし 一人だけじゃ 抱え込めないから 仲良くなりたいんだよ みんなで大騒ぎ 銀河の果てまでも 地球の裏側の人も 全部 音楽と愛で満たしましょう 世界はMUSIC 誰にでもできる 誰にでも楽しめる くれたものお返ししなきゃね たのしい時間で なんでもMUSIC 奏でられるはず 好きになっちゃうメロディ みんな踊りだす 空の向こうの宇宙 君と僕と世界中 全部 音楽と愛で満たしましょう 全部 音楽と愛で満たしましょう |-| Romaji= sekai wa MUSIC dare ni demo dekiru dare ni demo tanoshimeru kureta mono okaeshi shinakya ne tanoshii jikan de nandemo MUSIC kanaderareru hazu suki ni nacchau melody minna odoridasu sora no mukou no uchuu kimi to boku to sekaichuu zenbu ongaku to ai de mitashimashou sekkijidai no hitotachi kara gendai no hitotachi made ongaku no koto daisukidashi tanoshimitai kimochi wo motteiru kara nakayoku nareru hazudayo minna wo omotenashi ginga no hate mademo chikyuu no uragawa no hito mo zenbu ongaku to ai de mitashimashou sekai wa MUSIC dare ni demo dekiru dare ni demo tanoshimeru kureta mono okaeshi shinakya ne tanoshii jikan de nandemo MUSIC kanaderareru hazu suki ni nacchau melody minna odoridasu sora no mukou no uchuu kimi to boku to sekaichuu zenbu ongaku to ai de mitashimashou donna jidai no hitotachi datte kidoairaku toka atte ironna koto kangaetashi hitori dake ja kakae komenaikara nakayoku naritaindayo minna de oosawagi ginga no hate mademo chikyuu no uragawa no hito mo zenbu ongaku to ai de mitashimashou sekai wa MUSIC dare ni demo dekiru dare ni demo tanoshimeru kureta mono okaeshi shinakya ne tanoshii jikan de nandemo MUSIC kanaderareru hazu suki ni nacchau melody minna odoridasu sora no mukou no uchuu kimi to boku to sekaichuu zenbu ongaku to ai de mitashimashou zenbu ongaku to ai de mitashimashou Story 1st Season In An Encore from Space, after the ClassicaLoids performed the Brandenburg Concerto Musik, the aliens started demanding an encore as they started wreaking havoc in Hamamatsu. Unfortunately, the Octovas broke down too soon. Sousuke Kagura came back to Otowakan, explaining to everyone what the aliens' intention. Mozart and Beethoven then used Musik to transform Sousuke and Kanae Otowa respectively into ClassicaLoids, deciding that it should be humanity that should share Earth's music. Mozart then used his The Magic Flute Musik to send the two to the UFOs for the encore performance. After some dodging of the aliens' attacks, the two reached a UFO safely. 2nd Season In WesternLoids Of The Wild West, Mozart included The Magic Flute in one of the six shots he and Beethoven used to defeat Liszt in ClassicaDON. However, Liszt answered correctly on all of the pieces they used. Trivia * Two of the three Musik featured in An Encore from Space is based on classical music pieces included in the real-life Voyager Golden Record, which was created with the hopes of it reaching to alien life. The Queen of the Night's aria is included in the record. * The aria the Musik is based on is known for its high coloratura passages. This was reused as part of the music, though the ending part of the coloratura passages was simplified. Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Mozart Musik